


Pieces of You

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paper stars, Smut, Some angst, going down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Before Zelo leaves for a year due to business, he leaves Yongguk a jar.A jar filled with paper stars.





	1. 1/2

"Yongguk~" said male lifted his head at the sound of his name, papers fluttering around him as he did. Did he fall asleep while working again? He yawned and felt a sharp pain in his neck, yep he definitely fell asleep at the desk again.

"I'm in the office Junhong." he said groggily, not loud enough for the teen to actually hear him but Zelo eventually found him anyways, he always did. As expected the door opened not too soon later,

"Ah there you are sleepy head! Missed you in bed last night." Zelo pouted as he made his way over to his lover who had his head down on the desk again. Yongguk murmured something in response but Zelo didn't bother asking for clarification, the elder never made sense in the morning.

"What's up Junhong?" Yongguk finally asked when he managed to sit up. Zelo sat in the chair across his desk and stared at his lover intensely, making the elder visibly nervous.

"I need to go away for a year or so." he said the heavy words and Yongguk looked right at him,eyes filled with hurt, betrayal and confusion. Zelo smiled and placed his hand on the elder's cheek.

"I'm not leaving because of you silly. There's some issues within the branch in London and I told them I'd go down to help out." Yongguk's face turned into one of confusion, he hadn't heard about the issues?

Zelo and Yongguk had co founded an entertainment company that was large in Korea, Bang&Zelo, but they expanded it to other countries as well, wanting to give people of all kinds opportunities to share their talent and live their dreams.

Zelo noticed this and smiled, he leaned back stretching out his arms and legs before looking at his lover again. At this point Yongguk was wide awake, his mind on full alert.

"I was told about the problems happening there about a month ago, but I thought I could handle it alone. Since you're busy with the schools in Africa project, turns out it's not working and I need to be there." Zelo explained, Yongguk stayed silent,

"You can't go with me either baby, you need to stay here and manage the main branch while I'm gone." he said reassuringly and Yongguk sighed before nodding in understanding, not much he could say to that anyways.

"Come on, go wash your face then meet me in the living room." Zelo said with his adorable grin and Yongguk couldn't help but smile back, standing up with his lover before they parted.

 

Yongguk showed up at the top of the stairs in about ten minutes, his face tired and his body aching. He slowly trudged down the stairs seeing Zelo sitting on the couch while playing with their toy poodle Tigger.

"Ah do you want some coffee first?" Zelo asked as he nuzzled the puppy's nose, giggling when it licked him. Yongguk laughed, Zelo was way too adorable. The elder made his way to the kitchen,

"I'll get it myself, do you want some Junhong?" he hollered from where he was, 

"I want some strawberry milk hyung," Zelo called back, Yongguk smiled at the teen's choice and quickly prepared their drinks before making his way back to the living room. He needed to dodge the energetic puppy as soon as he sat down,

"So what's up Junhong?" Yongguk asked as he idly sipped his coffee, Zelo was the only one capable of brewing the proper batch of coffee. Zelo's coffee was the only kind that could wake him up instantly.

"Oh wait here, watch Tigger." Zelo warned before he ran up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. Yongguk looked back at the puppy who pounced on him, he laughed and held the energetic puppy in his arms.

"Here!" when he looked up Zelo was holding out a standard sized decorative jar filled with paper stars. There were colours of all kinds, bright and pastel, simple and complex patterns on them. 

"What?" Zelo noticed the elder's confusion and sat down in front of his lover,

"Every time you miss me, just pull out a star and unfold it." Zelo said as demonstrated, only to reveal a white sheet. Yongguk furrowed his brows in confusion, not really understanding.

"Why?" Zelo giggled and placed the jar in his lover's hands, 

"So you won't miss me anymore!" he said cutely and Yongguk sighed looking down at the jar with eyes that didn't believe him,

"Junhong in no way can little slips of paper make me not miss you." he said and Zelo frowned before placing his hands on Yongguk's which were holding onto the jar.

"Just trust me hyung, have I ever let you down before?" he asked seriously, Yongguk bit his lip in guilt and shook his head. Zelo grinned and kissed his nose,

"See? Every thing will be okay, I need to go and pack now." 

 

And here they were Zelo stood outside the door with a goofy smile on his face while Yongguk pouted from the other side, he was holding onto their puppy who was surprisingly calm for once,

"Oh don't be such a grouch." Zelo teased, patting the elder's head as he spoke,

"I don't get why I can't take you to the airport and see you off." he muttered under his breath, Zelo smiled and Yongguk couldn't help but notice how the younger was always so optimistic. Zelo leaned in closer and whispered into the elder's ear,

"Because if you come, I'll want to drag you onto the plane with me." he nibbled on Yongguk's silver stud which made the elder gasp and pull away, holding onto his ear with blushing cheeks. Zelo let out an adorable laugh and a taxi pulled up in front of the lawn,

"Well there's my ride. Bye!! I'll miss you baby." Zelo said as he leaned down to cuddle with his puppy, Yongguk narrowed his eyes at the animal, considering it always got all of Zelo's affection.

"I didn't forget about you." Zelo said and he captured the elder's lips with his own, the two moved slowly against each other, tongues dancing for none of them wanted to let go of the other. Zelo pulled away with a deep gasp and pecked his lips one last time,

"I'll miss you, I love you." he whispered, Yongguk gave him another kiss,

"I love you too, be careful baby." Zelo nodded and grabbed his luggage, walking to the taxi trunk as he placed the bags inside. Yongguk had followed him outside, accessing the vehicle and the driver to make sure his lover was safe.

Zelo sat in the back of the car and looked up at the elder through the window, the look on Yongguk's face was one of loneliness and pain, knowing that he was the one causing this expression made him sad as well.

He opened the window and Yongguk immediately moved closer, their lips locking once again, foreheads touching as they closed their eyes and felt each other. Yongguk was the first to pull away this time. 

With no more words, the taxi driver began to depart. Zelo tried not to look at the elder in the rearview mirror, his heart was hurting but he knew they'd meet again. And hopefully soon, as soon as next April could possibly be.

"You two love each other very much don't you?" the driver asked with a smile on his face, Zelo met his eyes in the mirror and grinned, nodding as he did. 

 

It was about night now, Yongguk was sat on the couch sighs constantly passing his lips. He looked around the house wondering if it had always been this big? He and Zelo had bought this apartment together, 2 years after they started dating.

There hadn't been a day where Yongguk spent the day alone, since Zelo was his working partner they had always been together. He felt a little stupid for being so weak but ... he really loves Zelo and he wants to be with him.

His mind went back to what Zelo had told him, his eyes locked onto the jar sitting on the coffee table. Yongguk called out for Tigger wanting the puppy beside him before he reached for it.

Tigger ran into his lap and sat himself down as Yongguk pulled out a pink star. His slender fingers carefully unravelled the fragile paper and he looked at the word written in Zelo's messy writing,

"Strawberry Milk?" he read aloud, a small smile appeared on his lips and he placed his hand on Tigger's head as he leaned back, closing his eyes as he thought back to that time.

 

_Strawberry Milk_

 

_"Yongguk did you finish your compostion yet?" Himchan asked as he looked at his friend, Yongguk nodded and leaned back into his chair with a smile of achievement on his face._

_They were currently working on their project due for the week, it was a a self composition. Yongguk didn't take long to finish his, he never did but for some reason this one took longer than usual._

_"So lucky... I still have three measures to go." Daehyun whined as he threw himself all over the table, Youngjae smiled and shook his head at the other's ridiculous behaviour._

_"You guys will finish soon, we still have till Monday anyways." Yongguk reminded and the collective groans resonated within the library, gaining them a glare from the librarian._

_Yongguk always wondered why a music university needed a library anyways, all the students carried around instruments or had mixes on their laptops, there was no way to find peace and quiet within the school._

_Yongguk looked up and saw a person tumbling towards him, a pink carton falling out of their hand before it landed all over Yongguk's work, spilling to the edges of the table and onto his clothes too._

_The other guys sat there wide eyes, jaws dropped as they stared from Yongguk to the stranger. Yongguk looked at his now pink work and felt anger boiling within him. The person in front of him lifted their head and he was speechless,_

_"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!!! Oh my how do I fix this, fuck oh shit, ugh here I'll wipe it off." the younger said quickly, hands flying into his pockets before he pulled out his handkerchief,_

_"It's fine don't worry about it." Yongguk sighed, the stranger shook his head and looked down at the sheets,_

_"No it's my fault I have to take responsibility." the stranger insisted, his eyes skimming across Yongguk's work,_

_"Hey-"_

_"These are amazing! Whoa you are my new idol!" the stranger exclaimed before he grabbed Yongguk's hands, staring into his eyes like he was the new light of his world._

_And that was how he met Choi Junhong._

_Since then they spent every day together, it was mainly Zelo hanging around Yongguk but the elder didn't mind, he really did enjoy the younger's company. There were always on the same page, always on the same step._

_And every Thursday Zelo would come to the library with two cartons of strawberry milk in his hands, every week without fail, to share their special drink with one another._

 

_May_

 

Yongguk had been occupied with work at the office for weeks, he'd barely been spending time at home, having to drop off Tigger at his twin's house for care. It was tiring but he needed to manage without Zelo for awhile,

"Yongguk you should take a break." Himchan called out to him, Yongguk pulled away from his computer and wiped his eyes exhaustion filling his every being. Himchan approached him and placed a mug of coffee on his desk,

"How's everything in London?" he asked as he sipped on his own coffee, Yongguk had made sure they skyped at least once if not twice a week. They were both extremely busy especially since global auditions were beginning so every day calls were out of the question.

"He says everything is still really wound up, trainees were being mistreated and kept leaving after curfew." Yongguk sighed, they needed to check the staff from all of their branches now.

"I hear Daehyun and Youngjae are there with him?" Himchan asked as he idly sipped on his coffee, Yongguk on the other hand hadn't touched his. Himchan noticed this but decided not to address it,

"Yeah, they're taking care of the staff and trainees while Junhong manages the global auditions and lessons." Yongguk sighed as he spoke, why were they so busy? Himchan smiled and patted his back,

"You go on home, Jongup and I will take care of the rest. You don't have much left anyways, go pick up your puppy and get your ass home." Himchan chuckled at his own words.

"Thank you Himchan, I'll call later and see how things are." Yongguk smiled and grabbed his jacket and keys before he left the office and headed towards the elevator.

And so now Yongguk was driving home with an energetic puppy in his passenger seat, he couldn't help but smile the whole way truly missing the animal's presence. 

They arrived home quickly and Tigger immediately ran to its bed resting it's head as it completely ignored Yongguk. He scoffed and scratched his head feeling a little hungry.

A small crash sounded from within the living room and Yongguk rolled his eyes before walking over to find out what it was. There he found Tigger trying to pull himself onto the couch, paper stars scattered all over the floor.

Yongguk smiled the stars on their dark blue carpet looked like a starry sky, he gave the puppy's butt a little push helping it sit on the couch before he squatted down to clean up the mess, he kept a star back as he filled up the jar again. 

He kept the star in his hand as he walked over to the shelf to place the jar up there, to avoid Tigger knocking it over once again. Yongguk then walked over to the puppy scooting it over gently as he sat down to unravel the paper.

"First Step."

 

_First Step_

 

_Zelo leaned back as Yongguk drove down the long and winding road, they were on their way to the lake Zelo could tell but Yongguk wanted their date to be a surprise. Before Zelo could fall asleep Yongguk cut the engine and poked the younger's nose._

_"Hey, we're here." he said softly, laughing when Zelo scrunched his nose and stretched his long limbs. They both got out of the car and Zelo smiled iwth his eyes closed, inhaling the fresh lake's air before he turned to look at Yongguk._

_Yongguk held out his hand and Zelo gladly held it, the two walked past the parking lot onto the sidewalk lining the lakeshore. The walked slowly no words exchanged between them as they followed the sidewalk._

_Yongguk loved these moments, since he had started taking Zelo out on dates he appreciated how he never actually had to say anything. They weren't dating yet but they both knew there something more in this simple action of holding hands._

_They walked quite a distance before they reached the lighthouse, Zelo looked up at it in wonder and Yongguk let go of the younger's hand so that he could explore._

_Yongguk sat on a nearby stone in the shade as he watched Zelo take pictures of the dock and the bridges surrounding the lighthouse. It was clear to see the younger hadn't been here before._

_"Yongguk!" his head perked up at the sound of his name and he began to make his way over to the younger. Zelo stood at the bottom of a stone staircase with trees on either side, once he was close enough Zelo held his hand._

_"Look." he said as he smiled his dimple grin and Yongguk did as he was told. On the steps was a message written in blue and pink chalk, Yongguk squinted through the sunlight to read it,_

_"We'll love you every step of the way." he read aloud. Zelo let go of his hand and hopped up the steps, up on the step where the message began. Yongguk looked at him in amusement when Zelo held out his hand._

_"Will you love me every step of the way?" he whispered, Yongguk stood there speechless. It felt as if the world had gone silent, only the subtle sounds of the water surrounding them._

_Yongguk admired the teen, the confidence in his tone and the beauty he emitted as the sunshine lit up his blonde hair making him glow. Yongguk's eyes lidded and he couldn't help but feel like the younger was looking a little beautiful._

_Snapping out of his trance Yongguk walked towards Zelo, stepping onto the same step so that they were facing each other. From up here Yongguk could see the light pink tint of Zelo's cheeks and he grinned._

_"I will love you, will you love me?" Zelo put on a breathtaking smile and they both leaned in to seal their lips. Yongguk wrapped his arms around Zelo's waist to pull him closer and Zelo wrapped his arms around Yongguk's head to deepen their kiss._

_They finally parted to breathe and they looked at each others faces before laughing in utter bliss, foreheads touching as they laughed. Yongguk kissed Zelo's nose and he giggled._

_They held hands and took their First Step as a couple._

 

_June_

 

If anything the days were getting slower and with each passing hour Yongguk was missing Zelo more and more. 2 months had felt like an eternity and Yongguk was getting scared.

Surely he was able to survive without the younger, so why was it so hard? He was sat alone on the couch in the darkness, Tigger had fallen asleep long ago leaving Yongguk on his own at 3 am.

During these moments Yongguk would lean back and think about everything that was going on in his life. From the company to his relationship with Zelo. It was honestly a miracle.

Without anything better to do he decided to pull out another star from Zelo's jar, the memories had been helping him so far anyways. If he called the younger he'd just get scolded for staying up too late.

Yongguk slowly walked through the house keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the small animal. He carefully grabbed a star from the jar before placing it back on the shelf and he went back to his position on the couch.

Since Zelo left he didn't sleep in their room, the emptiness felt more real when he slept on that large bed on his own. Yongguk squinted his eyes to make out the words written on the star,

"AM 4:44."

 

_AM 4:44_

 

_Zelo knew better than anyone how Yongguk got when he was on his own, when he was alone with his thoughts. There was so much he wished he could do but he knew this was Yongguk's battle._

_And so when he received a phone call from the elder at 4 am he wasn't the least bit surprised. He picked up the phone in less than two rings, placing the device to his ear without saying a word._

_"Junhong I-"_

_"I'll be there."_

_Yongguk glanced at the phone to see that Zelo had hung up as quickly as he had picked up. He sat on his bed cradling his body as he held his head, why was it he couldn't shake these thoughts?_

_He was able to supress them just fine before he met Zelo so why was it harder now that he knew him? Yongguk could feel something creeping up on him and he shook his head, trembling hands grabbing the pack of cigarettes on his nightside table._

_Without hesitating he lit up the cancer stick and placed it between his lips, inhaling deeply so that the smoke could submerge him before he exhaled. Before he could even take a second puff Zelo let himself into the room, seeing the light right away._

_He ran over and ripped the cigarette from the elder's lips, tossing it into the ashtray before he threw his arms around the trembling male. Yongguk blinked a few times before he returned the hug, Zelo's cold figure melting into his warmth._

_Yongguk let himself go and held onto Zelo even tighter, Zelo hummed a gentle melody and stroked the elder's head as he whispered sweet nothings and kissed his head._

_"I'm glad you called me." Zelo whispered into the elder's hair before he placed a gentle kiss there. Yongguk buried his face further into Zelo's warm chest, listening to the gentle heartbeat that reassured him so._

_"I didn't know what to do." he replied in a small voice, he felt so small in Zelo's arms. Zelo let out an airy laugh and clicked his tongue,_

_"Oh Yongguk, I told you I'm always here for you to lean on." Zelo said with a smile on his face, he pulled away gently and held the elder's face between his hands, locking their eyes as he did._

_"When the world rejects you," he kissed Yongguk's eyelids,_

_"When the ones you love leave you," he rested his forehead against the elder's,_

_"When your own mind attacks you." Zelo smiled and held Yongguk close to his chest once again,_

_"I'll always be right here. I'll be there when you leave that room of darkness, when you're done your battles and feeling exhausted. I'm right outside waiting for you." he said in a gentle tone._

_Yongguk couldn't help but cry silently into Zelo's warm embrace. Zelo moved them so that they were lying down, Yongguk still cradled up against his chest as he hugged him._

_"I love you." Zelo said before he started humming again, continuing to run his fingers through Yongguk's hair as he felt the elder relax into his touch. Yongguk clenched onto Zelo and slowly let himself drift off._

 

_July_

 

Yongguk typed furiosly at his desk while glancing towards the clock like he couldn't do anything else. He and Zelo scheduled to skype today once all of Yongguk's work was done. 

Himchan watched in amazement as the other bashed at his keyboard, he didn't exactly know why Yongguk was rushing but he guessed it had to do with Zelo. Lately Yongguk's mood had picked up and he wasn't always sulking, which was a good thing.

"Hey Yongguk hyung did you call the Tokyo branch yet?" Jongup asked as he approached the elder's office, the moment he stepped inside Yongguk was gathering his things and rushing out the door.

"Tell Himchan to do it, I have an important call!" Yongguk called out just as the elevator doors closed. He smiled to himself as he jogged towards his car, he was being silly and he knew it but he missed Zelo.

The moment he opened the door to their house he could hear the familiar skype tune ringing through the empty rooms. He locked the door and threw off his shoes before he ran up the stairs.

He threw himself onto the bed and pressed answer on his laptop, just as the call was answered he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. Zelo appeared on the screen his eyes wide as he witnessed the sight.

Yongguk threw himself back onto the bed smiling as he looked at Zelo who returned the smile. Zelo tilted his head to side and a sigh escaped his lips before he took a deep breath,

"How are you?" he asked in a gentle tone, Yongguk shrugged,

"Things have been fine, not much to mention." he replied quietly. For a moment the two just laid there, eyes wandering across each other's features on the screen, Zelo hadn't changed much but his hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde due to not being touched up in awhile.

Yongguk on the other hand looked haggard and exhausted. Zelo wanted to ask his lover why but he had a feeling the answer would be the same as his own thoughts. 

Zelo's lips curled into a shy smile and he placed his hand on the screen, Yongguk returned the smile and pressed his hand against his lovers, feeling only the cold of the machine.

"I miss you." Zelo whispered in a voice barely above a whisper, Yongguk wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't blocking everything out to only focus on Zelo. Zelo laughed and tears sprung to his eyes,

"I really miss you." he sniffled and Yongguk took in a deep breath, forcing himself to place a smile on his face. A reassuring smile that would help Zelo through their current distance but he was fooling himself.

"I miss you too baby." he finally replied and Zelo let out another laugh, tears spilling down his cheeks. Zelo pulled his hand away and wiped his eyes, Yongguk slowly let his own hand drop, not before letting it hover in want of wiping the teens eyes himself.

"Just another 9 months, we can do this." he whispered and Yongguk nodded sadly, it sounded so much shorter than it actually was. Yongguk leaned on his arm and stared into Zelo's eyes. The younger blushed and looked away before meeting his gaze.

This was how their conversations usually went, they wouldn't talk but instead they'd take the time to take in each other's features. They hadn't seen each other regularly the weekly skype calls only lasting the first month before work became too much.

"Did something happen baby?" Zelo asked after a moment of silence, he knew what the tired look on Yongguk's face meant and it wasn't only because he missed him. There was something more, when it came to Yongguk there was always something so much more.

"A few weeks ago I was up until 3 am again." he said quietly and Zelo nodded. Back when he was still beside the elder he'd often wake up to a lonely bed, when he went to look for the elder he was sitting quietly in the living room. No lights on and no movement. In those moments Zelo knew he wasn't there.

"And what'd you do?" Zelo asked in a gentle tone. Yongguk smiled a little but then it faded when a certain kind of emptiness filled up in his chest,

"I decided to read a star from the jar. And I read "AM 4:44"" Yongguk explained and Zelo's expression turned into something less of curiosity and concern into one of understanding.

"Why did you want me to remember that?" Yongguk whispered. He watched carefully as something passed through Zelo's mind, Yongguk had known Zelo for a long time now, and they've been dating for long but he would be lying if he said he knew Zelo.

Of course he knew him, but he didn't actually know him. Zelo was a mystery. His lover who was so deep and wise in his own way, the way his mind worked was always unknown to Yongguk.

But he always wanted to know the younger's train of thought, even if Zelo only told him fragments he still wanted to know.

"Yongguk you're thinking too much again." at the sound of Zelo's voice his head perked up and he met those beautiful orbs he loved so much. Zelo grinned and Yongguk couldn't help but stare.

"It really was a coincidence but I was hoping you'd read that star when you were up at 3 or 4 am." Zelo admitted and Yongguk continued to stare, pure confusion melted into his expression.

"When you read that, didn't you remember back to what I said that night?" Zelo tried again hopin the elder would come to understand why. Yongguk nodded slowly recalling the memory.

"I was there with you Yongguk, even if it was only in memory. I was there for you like I said I'd always be." Zelo's eyes disappeared as he grinned cutely and Yongguk flashed his own gummy smile.

"I love you Choi Junhong." he said in complete admiration as he stared at his lover with dreamy eyes. Zelo giggled and nodded,

"And I love you Bang Yongguk." 

 

_August_

 

If there was anything Yongguk hated most it was definitely summer. Surely summer had begun months ago during June but August was the worst in his opinion, the air was humid and the sun was scorching hot.

"Yongguk stop being such a grouch." Himchan scolded and Yongguk couldn't help but remember that Zelo had scolded him in the same way just before he left. Speaking of Zelo the younger was currently suffering from a fever due to his overworking.

Yongguk had been furious and even yelled at Daehyun and Youngjae for not taking care of him but as per usual Zelo took the blame entirely. Although Yongguk couldn't exactly deny it because he knew that the younger often overworked.

Yongguk leaned back in the hotel room and sighed to himself, he was currently in a hotel in Busan. They were currently travelling around Seoul looking for trainees as their global auditions continued on. 

Himchan on the other hand was standing in the other's room a frown on his pretty face while he tapped his foot impatiently. They had finished the autions of the morning and had the rest of the afternoon to themselves before they made their way to the next stop, Incheon.

"Come on!!! You'll make me look bad if I go out and have fun on my own." Himchan pouted as he argued unreasonably. Yongguk rolled his eyes and stood up seeing a glint in Himchan's eyes that died out when he sat on the bed.

"Fine be that way!" Himchan yelled before he left the room with a slam of the door. Yongguk laughed to himself and rolled his eyes, he waited until Himchan's footsteps completely disappeared before he grabbed Zelo's jar which was situated on top of the night table.

He placed the jar in the little crevice formed when he crossed his legs and he carefully pulled out a star. Unravelling it with trembling fingers as he skimmed what was written on the inside.

"Cherry Blossoms?"

 

_Cherry Blossoms_

 

_Yongguk travelled through the forest of cherry blossom trees mentally cursing at everything remotely pink. He didn't dislike cherry blossoms but he didn't exactly like them either that was for sure._

_He hated how they didn't last long._

_It reminded him of something sad whenever he looked at the beautiful petals frolicking in the wind, they looked beautiful and peaceful but once they reached the floor they were stepped on and turned brown. Which was no longer beautiful._

_Yongguk didn't like things that didn't last long. It was as if he watching something die, it wasn't beautiful and it wasn't meaningful. Call Yongguk a pessimist and he'd only agree with you._

_He walked along the hills the sounds of couples conversing growing farther away as he travelled further into the forest. A smile formed on his face once he saw who he was looking for._

_Zelo was sleeping soundly beneath a large tree, a cherry blossom was sitting on his nose and he was smiling in his sleep. Yongguk grinned and carefully walked over to the younger not wanting to wake him up._

_Yongguk couldn't help but admire how beautiful the younger's pale skin was, Zelo's skin was virtually flawless. His porcelain skin complimenting the pastel pink petal on his nose. Zelo's nose wriggled and his face scrunched up cutely before he sneezed, jolting himself awake._

_"Good afternoon." Yongguk chuckled handing a carton of strawberry milk to the confused younger. Zelo smiled lazily and sat up stretching his long arms before he took hold of the carton with thanks._

_"Sleeping outside is the best feeling." Zelo yawned and Yongguk smiled wider, Zelo was the type to fall asleep anywhere he could. He claimed that the more places he slept in the more dreams he could experience._

_Zelo once said that he wanted to live life to fullest in reality and in his dreams. Yongguk had never believed someone's words so whole heartedly before. And Zelo truly meant it, doing everything he could to stand by those words._

_"Why'd you call me out here Junhong?" Yongguk asked as he sat himself down beside the teen. Zelo instantly leaned onto his shoulder, sipping on the straw idly, his eyes were wandering as if he was trying to look for something._

_"Doesn't it feel nice to be surrounded by life and death?" Zelo whispered and the wind picked up more petals flowing around them as they watched in awe. Yongguk didn't answer knowing that Zelo would add on to what he had said._

_"You know I find the short life quite beautiful, it's an interesting thing really." Zelo continued, his voice carrying off into the wind. Yongguk nodded absentmindedly, as per usual he couldn't understand Zelo sometimes._

_The two sat there silently the smell of fresh air and death surrounding them as they watched the winf carry the pink blossoms into the blue sky._

 

_September_

 

_Road Trip_

 

_Yongguk listened to Zelo singing nonsense to songs he didn't know as they speeded down the road. Where were they going exactly? Yongguk had no idea, and neither did Zelo._

_Zelo's mentality of giving themselves a week of work was to go as far and as randomly as they give. They had almost everything in the trunk of their car, considering Yongguk liked to be careful._

_The roads were definitely unfamiliar but Zelo didn't seem too worried. But then again Zelo never seemed worried Yongguk noticed. It was always him leaning on his lover, it was never the other way around._

_Did Zelo need him as much as he needed Zelo?_

_"Yongguk you're swerving." Zelo pointed out and Yongguk blinked, bringing his attention back to the road. Zelo turned down the radio and turned off the A/C before he opened the window._

_The sound of wind and ocean waves filled the car as they drove on the bridge. The road ahead of them was long, so very long. Yongguk couldn't see the destination but the road seemed to stretch on forever, over vast ocean._

_"Are you scared?" Yongguk looked at Zelo before he turned back to the road._

_"Are you afraid of what's lying ahead?" Zelo asked, Yongguk shook his head,_

_"How can I be afraid of what I can't see?" he answered the question with another question and Zelo closed his eyes. He sat there calmly as he let the wind travel through his hair._

_"Yongguk you should be afraid of what you can see. You should be afraid of what's lying ahead." Zelo's voice sounded so far away it scared Yongguk for a moment, he had to look at the younger to confirm he was still there._

_"You know, sometimes I fear what's ahead. The future is so vast like this ocean, I don't know what lies within it, what's waiting for me in the parts so far from the surface nothing can be seen for certain." Zelo confessed and Yongguk's hands tightened on the steering wheel._

_"You don't have to fear the unknown Junhong." he reassured. Yongguk could feel Zelo's deep eyes staring at him as if doubting every word he had said. Yongguk took a deep breath and nodded,_

_"Didn't we say we'd do this together? I'll love you every step of the way." Zelo grinned at that and Yongguk could swear he saw an angel in that moment. Yongguk released one hand off the steering wheel and Zelo instantly intertwined their fingers._

_Zelo brought the elder's hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss along the back of his hand, Yongguk blushed as Zelo continued to kiss his fingers, his eyes closed as if he was embracing this moment._

_"I'll love you every step of the way."_

 

Yongguk opened his eyes the slip of paper falling to the floor when he moved. He could see the messy handwriting from where he was sat the letters, "Road Trip." written so messily.

Yongguk smiled to himself making a mental note to help Zelo improve his writing when he returned. He stared at the open curtains revealing the balcony, he was in their room this time.

The male glanced towards the clock seeing that it was 11:11, he stood up from where he was and opened the slide doors, his toes curling when he stepped onto the cool wood.

He leaned over the balcony railing and clasped his hands together, eyes closed as he wished. He wished long and hard before realizing he forgot what he was going to wish for. Laughing at his silliness he stared up at the night sky, wondering if Zelo was looking at it too.

"6 more months."


	2. 2/2

_October_

 

Yongguk sat on the floor, eyes staring at the ceiling as he pet the puppy sitting in his lap. Tigger seemed quite lonely lately, having realized Zelo wasn't going to come home every day like he did before. The puppy whined in his lap,

"I know buddy I miss him too." he whispered to himself. When he looked down he realized the puppy was simply sleeping, whining as it ran and kicked at nothing, Yongguk laughed at it's adorableness and carefully lifted it, carrying it to it's doggy bed before heading upstairs.

Yongguk threw himself onto their bed, the scent of Zelo was almost gone and he sighed just thinking about it. He had to remind himself never to let Zelo go away for more than a month again, it was too painful.

A soft buzz sounded within the room and Yongguk glanced over to the flashing light on the bedside table, he leaned over and grabbed his phone before he covered himself with the duvet, one arm under his head the other holding the device. 

From: Jello Jello

To: Guk Duk

Hey baby <3 I'm sorry I replied so late ;A; these trainees are insane I swear... 

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

Don't call me that Junhong LOL no problem, I know you're busy. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday baby <3

 

Yongguk read over the message before he replied, Zelo was a year older alright, but he still texted and acted like a child. He smiled to himself, the delay in a reply definitely meant that Zelo forgot today was his birthday.

 

From: Jelly Baby

To: Gukkie Smukkie

I'd say that one sounds better, hehe smukkie. AHHHHHHH that was today?!?! Omg I totally forgot, thank you love!

 

Yongguk laughed to himself, of course he was right. Zelo had always been the type that got carried away in his work and forgot about everything else. He was about to send a reply when another buzz sounded.

 

From: Junhong

To: Yongguk

I'm sorry Yongguk, I'm really busy right now with all the reorganizing of schedules and such :( I can't talk right now and it's probably really late over there. Sleep well baby, Nights and Sweets. I love you.

 

From: Yongguk

To: Junhong

I understand. Hopefully you get to celebrate a little tonight, don't work too hard. Thank you Junhong, sleep well too alright? I love you too.

 

Yongguk sighed and threw his phone across the room, frustration building up inside of him. He knew it was all for work, it was for the sake of their company, for the sakes of all those dreaming to succeed.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the least bit disappointed, he was hoping to skype with his younger lover and celebrate his birthday. He sighed and tried to will away those selfish thoughts.

His eyes travelled towards the jar on the dresser, without even thinking about it he leaned over and grabbed a star. Settling further into the duvet before he unravelled it carefully,

"Moving in?"

 

_Moving In_

 

_Yongguk paced around the condo nervously, palms sweaty as he rubbed them together. Maybe he should have gone with the younger to go pick up his things, he cursed at himself mentally and just before he lost his mind the buzzer rang._

_He ran over to the door and allowed the teen to enter, waiting for him to get to his floor was exhausting and he called himself stupid for buying the penthouse. Yongguk left the condo and went to the elevator to wait for his lover. The silver doors slowly opened revealing a smiling Zelo,_

_"Hey Yongguk, mind helping me?" he asked sweetly gesturing to the luggage sitting in the elevator, Yongguk nodded and stepped inside before pulling the suitcases out of the elevator, he held the doors with his feet so Zelo could take his time getting out._

_"Thank you." Zelo said with a smile in his voice, Yongguk hummed in response and lead the younger to his home. He swiped his card and when he heard the click he pushed the door open,_

_"Wow!!!" Zelo exclaimed, shuffling inside considering what he was holding was too heavy, Yongguk laughed at Zelo's behaviour and locked the door before following him inside._

_"I can't believe you live in a penthouse. You rich?" he teased as he set the bags down on the floor, Yongguk laughed again and walked over to the younger, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on Zelo's shoulder,_

_"I already told you about my parents." he whispered and Zelo shivered feeling hot breath blow against his ear. Zelo turned around and giggled wrapping his arms around the elder's neck._

_"You sure about this? You're never getting rid of me now." Zelo teased and Yongguk laughed before pecking his lips. Zelo blushed and pecked back and for a few seconds they just pecked each others lips like idiots in love,_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let's choose you a room." Yongguk said as he held the teen's hand, leading him upstairs. Zelo nodded and followed along happily, he tried not to let his eye wander too much although he was curious about the rest of the place, he'd have plenty of time to explore later._

_"There's a room next to mine and one across the hall, which one do you want?" Yongguk said without looking at the younger, he was peering into each empty room, well not exactly empty other than essential furniture. The room next to Yongguk's had no window but the one across the hall did._

_"I want this one." Zelo said as he walked into the room across the hall, Yongguk followed him but stopped at the doorway leaning on it as he watched Zelo walk around the room excitedly._

_"Hey, Yongguk I think there's a something on the duvet." Zelo's voice broke him out of his trance, confused he walked over to inspect the sheets, the white duvet and sheets completely spotless,_

_"I don't see anyth-?" he was cut off when Zelo pushed him onto the bed, he landed with a bounce and the younger was sitting on top of him in a heart beat. Yongguk raised an eyebrow and Zelo just grinned,_

_"That something is you!" Zelo laughed at his own silliness and Yongguk broke into a fit of laughter, the two laughed together and Zelo's placed his hands on Yongguk's cheeks, silencing him with a kiss._

 

They no longer lived in that condo, Zelo said he felt too rich living in a place like that even though their savings put together could buy them a mansion, they decided to live in the comfort of a cozy home in a sweet neighbourhood.

Well the house seemed a lot more cozy when Zelo was home that is.

 

_November_

 

Yongguk lay face down on what has become his bed as of late, his position clearly stating that he was not thinking in the slightest bit to get up anytime soon. Tigger however didn't care about this, and as usual he decided to jump on his master with enthusiasm.

"Ugh Tigger stop." Yongguk mumbled into the pillow, the puppy simply tilted it's head and continued attacking the tired man. After a few minutes of endurance Yongguk finally decided to stand up and scold the puppy by giving it a series of glares.

"Why are you so excited anyway?" he yawned, watching the puppy give itself a congratulation ceremony by running in circles. Yongguk stood up and shivered at the cold air, he glanced over to the open window, watching the white curtains dance in the wind.

Yongguk had a habit of keeping the window open, he hated feeling suffocated and was the type that needed to be cool in order to sleep. Zelo was usually the one who closed the window to avoid them both getting sick.

He walked over to the window and stood there for a moment, breathing in the autumn air. He then closed the window roughly shocking the puppy by accident, Yongguk didn't look even look at it when he made his way to the washroom.

He sighed as he washed his face, covering up the tears as he sobbed.

Yongguk tiredly walked through the house, wondering when it had become so large, the last time he spoke to Zelo was on the younger's birthday, the only news he got about the trainee situation was through Daehyun and Youngjae.

After a few hours of sitting around lifelessly he decided to take Tigger on a walk after all he had been mean to the little animal earlier that day, he grabbed the leash from the shelf and shook it, listening as the little pads of feet ran towards him.

He attached the leash to the puppy's collar and his eyes caught sight of the jar as he was about to open the door, he left the leash around the doorknob and took a star before he left the house.

Tigger followed beside him happily and he was more than thankful that the animal was obedient, he'd be able to sit down after a small walk at the park. They made it there in record time and Yongguk hummed as he walked the puppy.

Making sure to pick up anything the puppy had to let out, once they were both tired Yongguk sat down on a nearby bench and kept the leash around his wrist although Tigger just lay down on his lap.

He breathed in the air and opened the star he had been curious about since they left the house and smiled at the messy word scrawled on the little square of paper,

"Tigger." 

 

_Tigger_

 

_"Hey Yongguk, don't you think something is missing?" Zelo asked suddenly, Yongguk opened his eyes in alarm slurping up the noodles on his chopsticks before he gave the younger his attention._

_"What do you mean Junhong?" he was intrigued, it wasn't often Zelo let him into his mind. The younger played around with his soup before he looked straight into his lover's eyes,_

_"I want a puppy." he pouted, Yongguk raised an eyebrow, with how busy they were how would raising a pet work? Zelo could see his hesitance and he sighed, standing up as he began to clear the table._

_"Hey, let's talk about it." Yongguk suggested since Zelo looked like he wanted to be done with the whole idea altogether. The younger turned around and placed his hands on his hips,_

_"Your expression said everything Yongguk." Zelo stated blandly, Yongguk bit his lip and approached Zelo with soft steps, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling their bodies closer._

_"I didn't mean that I didn't want one." Yongguk reminded and Zelo bit the inside of his cheek, a habit Yongguk noticed back when they were in college. He pressed a kiss on Zelo's forehead continuing to kiss his face until he relaxed._

_"We can start working more from home, so we can watch the puppy." Yongguk said not missing how Zelo's eyes lit up in the slighest bit. He laughed and kissed Zelo's cheek,_

_"You must think I'm so spoiled." Zelo buried his face into Yongguk's neck, feeling a little embarrased at his sudden childish display. Yongguk chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Zelo's hair,_

_"No, I think you're real."_

_Although Yongguk hadn't been the one who suggested the idea he was more than estatic when heading to the animal shelter, Zelo was practically dragged to the door, the smile never leaving his face._

_They sorted out things with the employees and made their way to where puppies who had been rescued or abandoned were held, they slowed down at this point looking around to find the puppy that spoke to them most._

_"Hey Yongguk how about him?" Zelo said gently, gesturing to a small toy poodle huddled in a corner, Yongguk immediately fell in love and sooner than later the puppy was in their home._

_"What should we name him?" Yongguk asked as he let the puppy down in the living room, glad when it had already found it's doggy bed. Zelo wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck,_

_"How about Tigger?" he whispered into his ear and Yongguk turned to look at his lover,_

_"You think so?" he asked, wondering why the younger would have chosen his favourite character. Zelo grinned his beautiful smile and kissed Yongguk on the lips, letting the feeling linger before he parted._

_"You've been looking so tired and bored lately, so I thought a puppy would bring some more happiness into your life." Zelo confessed and Yongguk's heart pounded, of course Zelo's first request wasn't fully for himself, Zelo wasn't like that._

_"Thank you."_

 

With every note Yongguk was only becoming more and more aware of how much he needed Zelo in his life. The younger was practically his salvation, and without him he was drowning. 

"Come on, let's go home." Yongguk whispered, carrying the sleeping puppy in his arms as he walked towards the place that was slowly becoming anything but home.

 

_December_

 

New Years eve. Although Yongguk wanted to stay home, Himchan had managed to drag him out to attend the company New Year's party held at his house. So here he was, dressed a little too nicely alone on an expensive couch with champagne in his glass.

Himchan was by his side, socializing with other co workers while Jongup sat on his other side. Like Yongguk the younger wasn't fond of flashy events but Himchan was the complete opposite. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jongup asked, sipping wine idly. Yongguk turned to him, a confused expression on his face. Jongup smiled and looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling,

"Aren't you lonely?" he whispered, and despite the chatter and music he heard him. Yongguk looked at the ground and sighed, Jongup was right. Even though he was in a room filled with people, he felt alone.

So very alone.

A buzzing sound filled his pocket and he pulled out his phone, upon seeing the name he instantly set down his glass and made his way towards the balcony. He closed the door behind him and regretted not bringing his jacket with him.

"Hello?" he placed the device to his ear,

"Happy New Years!" Zelo's sweet voice exclaimed from the other side of the line, Yongguk instantly broke out into a smile it wasn't New Years in London just yet but it was for Seoul.

"Happy New Years." he replied, trying his best to sound cheerful but as usual it didn't work when he was speaking to Zelo. His lover's tone instantly grew serious and Yongguk let out a shaky breath, tears filling his eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Zelo asked quietly, Yongguk closed his eyes and let the tears fall, the happy sounds of laughter and celebration erupting behind him. He leaned on the railing and sighed,

"Nothing, I'm fine." Yongguk stated, it was more than obvious he was lying and he knew he'd end up telling Zelo anyways but a part of him still felt that maybe for once Zelo wouldn't know what he was feeling.

"I miss you too." Zelo whispered, breaking the silence. Yongguk just breathed in deeply, the amount of longing he felt for the younger was something he couldn't place into words.

"4 more months, we can do this." Zelo continued, his once stable voice was beginning to shake, and it broke Yongguk's heart. They were both suffering so much but the thing was, they couldn't do anything about it.

"How's the situation?" Yongguk asked once his voice was steady. But of course it wasn't enough to fool his younger lover, Zelo hummed in response and rustling was heard,

"Let's not talk about work, neither of us need that right now." Yongguk nodded, even though the younger couldn't see him. He turned around when he heard knocking on the glass and he saw Himchan with his back against the glass, his legs around Jongup's waist as they made out, cheers surrounding them.

"What's that?" Zelo asked, the ruckus was so loud even he could hear it clearly, he didn't think the elder would even bother leaving the house on New Years, but there he was.

"Himchan dragged me out to a New Years party at his place, I think I'm going to head home now." Yongguk sighed, and Zelo whispered something before the line was cut, but Yongguk didn't hear it.

Confused and a little empty, he made his way home. Alone in the New Year.

 

_January_

 

Yongguk settled down on the couch after placing greeting cards in his neighbours mailboxes, he was about a week late but he hoped they'd accept his wishes anyways.

He typed away at his laptop, sending an email to the Tokyo Branch that was starting to hold their auditions, he pressed send and placed the machinery onto the table rubbing his eyes in complete exhaustion.

Tigger wasn't even with him, the happy animal was at his brother's place for safe keeping. Since Yongguk had spent the New Years sending out gift packages to their artists and trainees, he also spent majority of his time at the office making too many phone calls.

He hadn't bothered contacting Zelo since New Years, he didn't feel right. And no doubt something about the way Zelo ended the call that night was bothering him, he'd never been hung up on before, and that was the first phone call in years where no "I Love You's" were exchanged.

Although he was concerned, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Yongguk sighed and looked up at the ceiling wondering why he was like this, no matter how much he tried he could change his cowardice.

He sighed once more and looked over to the jar sitting peacefully on the shelf, he stood up and approached it. Yongguk carefully held a star between his fingers and walked up the stairs towards their bedroom, he threw himself onto the bed and opened it.

"Goodbye?"

 

_Goodbye_

 

_"Why can't you let me in?" Yongguk yelled, his fists clenched at his sides. Zelo stood opposite him, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, he was biting down harshly, eyes watering._

_"I just can't alright! Not everyone is able to share all their thoughts like you can!" Zelo retorted, through his anger and confusion Yongguk couldn't see the sadness etched onto the younger's face._

_"I tell you things because I trust you. Do you not trust me?" Yongguk's voice was slightly softer but his tone stayed steady. Zelo opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself, this hesitation made Yongguk snap._

_"Fine. I see how it is." Yongguk growled, picking up his things from the hotel room. They were currently in Canada for business, but all of the meetings were done and they were planning on staying an extra week or so._

_"What are you doing?" Zelo asked in an irritated tone, Yongguk glared at him dangerously,_

_"I'm finished. I'm tired. I'm heading back to Korea alone." Yongguk continued stuffing his things in his luggage, glad that he never unpacked much when he was travelling, it only hurt more the longer he was in the room._

_"Oh so you're just going to leave then? Over something silly?" Zelo's voice was starting to raise again, Yongguk slammed his suitcase shut and turned to the younger, eyes locking with the darknening orbs,_

_"Silly. Is that how you've always seen it? My feelings, my thoughts, sharing them with you was silly? We're breaking up." he spoke the forbidden words, that neither of them had come close to saying in the last 4 years of being together._

_"Y-yongguk?" Zelo's watering eyes were now overflowing with tears, his body shaking violently when he absorbed the elder's words. Yongguk however was too hurt to be affected, he walked towards the hotel door and stepped outside._

_"Goodbye Junhong."_

 

Yongguk would never forget the day he had told Zelo goodbye. He regrets it every time he thinks about it and although things were resolved and Zelo forgave him it was still a sensitive memory.

He immediately picked up his phone and dialed Zelo's number, not even checking what time it was in London. He didn't care, he needed to talk to Zelo right now.

"Yongguk what's wrong?" Zelo asked, Yongguk bit his lip, his lover's voice giving him comfort and pain altogether. Upon hearing only light sniffles on the other line, Zelo began to hum.

"Calm down love, breathe." he whispered, breathing in and out making sure that Yongguk was breathing with him. Yongguk didn't need to see him to know that Zelo had his beautiful smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Junhong." he finally managed to choke out, Zelo didn't say anything for a moment,

"For what?" he whispered, and Yongguk had to continue breathing to calm himself down further. Of course Zelo just patiently waited, he was in the middle of a meeting but he stepped outside to take the call. After all it was 4 AM in Korea, and if Yongguk was up at that time, it was always bad news.

"Saying goodbye." he sobbed, Zelo just listened to him cry, after years Yongguk still couldn't forgive himself. He took the blame of their break up completely even though Zelo was involved as well.

"Do you know why I put that memory in the jar Yongguk?" Zelo's voice was gentle and melodic, as if speaking with a child, it was soothing. Yongguk didn't answer, he knew Zelo would explain anyways.

"To punish me?" he breathed after moments of silence, it seemed as though Zelo actually wanted him to answer. A soft laughter sounded on the other line and Yongguk could picture Zelo's smile in his head,

"It was an important part of our relationship that I would never take away. If you hadn't confronted me about it, I would've never fixed it. And to this day I'd still be hiding my thoughts from you." Zelo explained,

"It hurt, yeah but is any relationship perfect? No they're not. And I'm sure I must've hurt you more, the hurt that you felt during those years of being in the dark didn't even amount to the pain you caused me in that moment." Yongguk sighed, releasing more tears.

"Junhong why did you hang up that night?" he asked instead, he couldn't possibly reply to the younger's explanation after all and Zelo understood that, he always did.

"I was angry with myself, I know how much you hate being alone on New Years." Zelo whispered, Yongguk had a whole strewn on emotions when the New Year came. He'd always reflect on the year and he was never happy with himself mentally, therefore Zelo would always be there holding his hand while he reflected.

"I don't really know why I did so to be honest." Zelo confessed, he wasn't sure what he was feeling that night. Yongguk nodded, even though the younger wouldn't be able to see him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Zelo asked, even though he didn't want to say goodbye, the staff were glaring at him from inside the meeting room. He closed the door to avoid the stares.

"Yeah, thank you Junhong." Yongguk smiled, he was so glad his thoughts were always safe with Zelo. It was such a reassuring feeling. Zelo smiled and checked his watch,

"Get some rest okay? I need to finish the meeting now, I'll call you again soon." Zelo said softly, his voice indicating that there was no rush which comforted Yongguk further.

"Okay, thank you Junhong."

"I love you Yongguk."

"I love you too."

 

_February_

 

After munching on the package of London delicacies that Zelo had sent for Valentines Day, Yongguk was once again forever alone. Not in the literal sense but in the physical sense.

It would be the first Valentines Day in years where he wouldn't be embracing Zelo, and frankly he missed the younger's touch. He was positive the first thing he'd do when he reunites with his lover is kiss him.

Tigger lay down on the floor, gnawing at a bone (courtesy of Zelo) almost angrily. Yongguk watched the animal in amusement, it looked like it was fighting with it rather than enjoying it. 

He sent Zelo a thank you email and promised he'd make up for it on White Day. Although they were a homosexual couple Zelo liked to call himself the girlfriend, even though he didn't need to. So naturally Yongguk assumed the role of the boyfriend.

Yongguk was missing Zelo again and so naturally he grabbed a paper star from the jar and opened it up. A small blush already creeping up on his face when he read it.

 

_First Time_

 

_"Zelo are you sure about this?" Yongguk asked as he lay down on the bed, Zelo sitting on top of his lower abdomen. The younger smiled down at him and leaned downward, pushing his ass onto the elder's growing arousal._

_"Of course I am." he chuckled at Yongguk's reaction, the elder rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zelo's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Zelo kissed back eagerly, loving the bitter taste Yongguk always seemed to have._

_"I'm going to love you." Yongguk said as he pushed Zelo back into the matress, his younger lover giggled and wrapped his legs around Yongguk's waist pulling him close._

_"Then love me." he teased, Yongguk smirked and connected their lips again. This time gaining access to Zelo's sweet cavern, he swirled his tongue around Zelo's mouth deliberately avoiding the younger's tongue._

_He began to unbutton Zelo's shirt and unbuckle his jeans, loving the irritated sounds Zelo was making because of his avoidance. He fnally got the younger naked beneath him and he pulled away from the kiss leaving them both breathless._

_"You're such a bully." Zelo pouted, Yongguk leaned back on his knees and pulled off his shirt, noticing Zelo's sudden blush as well as his eyes raking over his features._

_"Like what you see?" Zelo rolled his eyes, Yongguk always got cocky during the most odd moments. Yongguk leaned downward and sucked on Zelo's collarbone, listening to his mewls of pleasure._

_He licked the younger's beautiful neck and let his hands trail up Zelo's stomach, once he reached his nipple he rubbed and pulled the nub. Zelo whined behind his hands, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_Zelo ran his hands down the elder's back before settling at his joggers, he pulled the material down and kissed the elder's lips as Yongguk took off his remaining clothing._

_He could already see how hard the younger was so he reached over towards the nightside table and pulled out a new bottle of lube. Zelo swallowed hard and watched the elder uncap the bottle, letting the clear liquid coat his slender fingers._

_He carefully spread Zelo's legs and settled between them, lifting up his knees until he was in full view of the perky hole. Zelo gasped and whimpered when a finger circled his entrance,_

_"This is so embarrasing." he cried,_

_"I need to prep you properly, tell me if it's too much okay?" Yongguk said gently as he breached the entrance with his index finger. Zelo instantly tensed, before he became accustomed to the digit moving in and out of him. He didn't need to look to know that Yongguk was big, and that his fingers couldn't compare._

_Once Zelo was loose, Yongguk pushed in another finger, sciossoring the tight entrance until he deemed it was ready for another finger. He continued the process until he had four fingers in the younger, splaying them wide._

_"Ah, that's enough." Zelo moaned, fingers weren't exactly satisfying. Yongguk nodded and pulled out his fingers, he poured lube on his aching cock and hissed as he pumped it, making sure every side was lubricated._

_"I'm going to enter now okay?" Yongguk warned and Zelo nodded, connecting their lips as Yongguk began to push in. He instantly tensed and Yongguk had to kiss him deeply in order to help him relax._

_After what seemed like hours, along with swollen lips he was finally fully seated within the younger. Zelo felt mind blowing, so warm and hot at the same time, his tight chasm pulling Yongguk in and out, it was orgasmic._

_"M-move." he whispered, and without another word Yongguk pulled out and pushed back in at a medium pace. He kept a steady pace listening to Zelo's pants and grunts._

_"Faster." Zelo moaned and Yongguk gritted his teeth, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Zelo's eyes widened and he screamed as Yongguk continued pile driving into his prostate._

_"Fuck, Yongguk yes!" he moaned lewdly into the elder's ear, unaware of how his voice was urging Yongguk to give him even more pleasure. Yongguk pulled Zelo's head to the side and sank his teeth into his neck._

_"Ahhh!!" Zelo shrieked, the feeling overwhelming him. Yongguk pushed in all the way and kept his hips there, Zelo rocked back and forth desperate to get him to move, his cocks' head was pushing against Zelo's prostate and the pleasure was becoming painful._

_"Yongguk ah, fuck, move!" Zelo gasped, Yongguk wrapped his hand around Zelo's cock and stroked it harshly, grinding his hips so that he was rolling right over the younger's sweet spot._

_Zelo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed his lover's name as he came onto his chest, Yongguk moaned at Zelo clenching around him and he exploded inside the younger._

_Zelo moaned as the hot feeling filled up his stomach and he held Yongguk's face, smiling at him sweetly as they closed their eyes and kissed._

 

Yongguk covered his face in embarrassment thinking back to their first time, he had gotten to rough with Zelo. He got lost in his own pleasure but the younger said that he didn't mind it, since he was on cloud nine.

He groaned at the tightness in his pants and he got up to go take a cold shower.

 

_March_

 

Yongguk was awoken by a flurry of buzzes and rings abrupting his sleep, he groaned in frustration and rolled around in the bed before he picked up his phone. He made a sound of pain as his phone partially blinded him and after a few seconds of ugly squinting his eyes finally adjusted.

He smiled when he saw the amount of birthday messages, Zelo sent him a sentence, while Himchan, Yongnam, Jongup, Youngjae and Daehyun all sent him lengthy paragraphs, he opened Zelo's message first.

 

From: Your bby Junhonggie <333

To: My Birthday Boy! 

Happy birthday to the love of my life ^^ <3 your present will be coming next month I hope you love it as much as you love me. Have a good day bby, you better call me later! <3 I love you

 

From: Yongguk

To: My overly excited lover

Thank you Junhong, I'll be sure to call you and you didn't have to get me anything but I'm looking forward to it. I love you too :)

 

Yongguk smiled to himself and locked his phone, placing it back on the nightstand as he yawned. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to a dreamless sleep, a few more days.

 

_April_

 

Yongguk jolted from his sleep upon hearing noise on the first floor, he rolled off his bed and grabbed a nearby water bottle. The plastic was flimsy and useless but maybe he could use it as a diversion to escape.

He could hear Tigger barking and panting happily and he rolled his eyes, happy pup he thought to himself. The animal could be in the middle of an angry mob of gorillas and it'd still be yipping happily.

He cautiously made his way down the stairs and screamed when a figure came running towards him, the stranger koala hugged him and they both landed on the ground.

"Stop, don't touch me I'm armed!" he yelled while waving around his water bottle, he could hear sweet laughter and he peeked with one eye, the other still closed awkwardly,

"Oh I'm so scared." Zelo laughed, wrapping his arms around Yongguk, nuzzling into his head into his neck. Yongguk dropped the bottle and hugged back, his body almost shivering with need.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be coming back today?" Yongguk asked, laughing with tears in his eyes as he held Zelo's face. The younger laughed as well, his eyes resembling a similar state,

"I told you your present would be coming this month, surprise!" he giggled and threw his arms up in the air. Yongguk chuckled and pressed his lips against Zelo's, kissing him passionately.

The younger happily responded, wrapping his legs around Yongguk's waist as he stood up. He kept his arms around the elder's head, letting his fingers run through his soft hair as he stared into his eyes.

"So how was the jar? Did it work?" Zelo asked seriously, Yongguk looked up the staircase considering the jar was in their room. From his memory, it wasn't as full as last year when he first got it.

"Are you seriously going to ask that?" Yongguk chuckled pressing kisses onto the younger's cheeks, Zelo pouted and nodded looking absolutely adorable to his lover.

"Yeah it worked. It was like I had Pieces of You with me." Yongguk replied, holding Zelo close to him. The younger smiled and pressed a kiss atop Yongguk's head as the elder carried him up to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Zelo hopped onto the bed and held the jar in his lap, he fished around in the stars and pulled out a pale red star decorated with pastel blue dots, he handed it to his lover with his dimple showing.

"What's this?" Yongguk asked dumbly and Zelo laughed,

"Just open it." he smiled and Yongguk sat down beside him, legs crossed. Zelo threw his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder, peering over so that he could read it as well.

 

_I'm Home_


End file.
